O que deveria ser dito
by proudofyousammy
Summary: Head Canon da noite anterior à viagem para Detroit e Sam dizer sim para Lúcifer. Os irmãos conversam sobre a separação eminente e Dean precisa esclarecer algumas coisas, principalmente sobre a mensagem de voz que Sam ouve em Lucifer Rising (4x22).


Dean está deitado de braços cruzados no sofá de Bobby. Sam está deitado no colchão ao seu lado. Ambos estão fingindo estarem dormindo. Ambos sabem que nenhum dos dois vai conseguir dormir tão cedo. _Amanhã é o dia_ , Dean pensa e o nó na garganta aumenta. Amanhã eles partiriam pra Detroit, onde Sam daria o _grande pulo._ Ele solta um longo suspiro, e Sam vê que ele deve falar algo.

"Hey, eu estou com fome. Acho que aquele Biggersons perto da estrada está aberto. Topa a corrida?"

"Claro. Nada como o calor da minha bebê para me fazer pegar no sono."

Não falaram nada durante a viagem. Dean não ligou o rádio, Sam não tirou os olhos da estrada. Demoraram 30 minutos para chegar, e uma nuvem negra foi se aproximando do coração de Sam. _Não posso perdê-lo antes mesmo de pular._ Dean estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Depois de fazerem seus pedidos, ambos foram direto para o carro e não encostaram na comida até encontrarem um lugar distante, no campo, onde poderiam comer observando o céu estrelado uma última vez.

Sam, dessa vez, tentou fazer uma tentativa de conversa descontraída depois de comerem, mas sem sucesso. Ali, eles estavam numa situação em que não é possível desviar, não há como esquecer até chegar o dia como se normalmente faz quando se descobre que um parente querido está próximo da morte. Aquele que estava à seu lado não era só um parente querido, _era Dean._

"Escute… Eu sei que estamos no ponto mais baixo que se pode chegar. Sei que é culpa minha…" Dean o interrompeu ali.

"Foi culpa de nós dois. Por que deve ser você a fazer o pior de todos os sacrifícios? Onde está a justiça nisso, Sammy? Por que você? Por que nós?!" A voz de Dean falhou e um pequeno gemido angustiado saiu do fundo de sua garganta. Ele parou de falar e levou a mão aos olhos, forçando as lágrimas que ameaçavam a sair para dentro novamente.

Sam só deixou que seu irmão botasse pra fora sua frustração. Ele a sentia também. _Como posso deixar ele sozinho aqui?._ Os dois ficaram calados por um momento, mas ambos sabiam que a nuvem que alcançara seus corações estava começando, agora, a ir embora.

"Você acha que está pronto pra ingerir toda a quantidade de sangue que você precisa?" Dean perguntou.

Sam parou por um momento. _Vampiro… Aberração… Monstro._ Essas palavras se uniram em sua mente, formando uma barreira ao redor do que Sam julgava ser sua essência. Por um segundo, a voz de Dean voltou a sua cabeça. _Vampiro._

"É mais do que eu já jamais tomei. Não sei quais podem ser os efeitos imediatos no meu corpo, talvez eu finalmente me torne o vampiro que você um dia achou que eu era." Sam soltou uma risada que soava a puro ódio e auto destruição.

"Espera. O que? Eu posso ter dito coisas das quais eu me arrependo, mas eu nunca te chamei de vampiro, Sam."

"Eu acho que ser chamado de algo assim é difícil de esquecer. Eu escutei, logo antes de alcançar a Lilith. Você disse que estava cansado de tentar me salvar."

Dean se levantou do impala e olhou Sam nos olhos. Viu apenas mágoa e verdade ali.

"Não… Sammy.. Não! Deve ter sido o Zach, não seria a primeira vez que aquele maldito anjo meche com nossas cabeças. Você escutou errado, Sammy, por favor acredite nisso." Dean se sentia pequeno e indefeso, como uma criança desesperada com medo de perder o amor dos pais depois de ter feito algo ruim.

Sam olhou para seu irmão e viu que seus olhos estavam úmidos. Elas viriam em um momento ou em outro, mas Sam queria evitar que aquelas lágrimas caíssem em sua frente. Talvez fossem elas o sinal que, parte dele, estava esperando para desistir do plano e procurar outra alternativa. Ele não podia.

"Tudo bem Dean. Eu acredito em você." Sam sorriu fracamente. "Talvez eu ainda estivesse sofrendo com os efeitos das alucinações causadas pela abstinência. Ou foi o Zach. Ele estava manipulando à nós dois durante todo esse tempo."

"Aquele filho da mãe. Por favor, Sam, não quero que você vá em sua missão amanhã pensando que eu te abandonei. Eu liguei para pedir desculpas, Sammy. Eu não sou como o pai e, mesmo com nossos problemas, você é a única família que eu tenho e eu nunca iria te abandonar." As palavras saíam da boca de Dean como tiros de metralhadora. Se não saíssem agora, nunca mais teria outra chance.

"Você errou, claro. Eu também errei muitas vezes. Mas você é a pessoa que, não importa quantas vezes eu tenha errado, sempre esteve por perto para me impedir de ir longe demais. Quando a mamãe morreu, você foi o que me segurou mesmo quando eu era jovem demais pra entender o que era. Depois, quando perdemos o pai, você me puxou de volta quando eu estava começando a perder o controle. Você sempre foi a minha âncora Sammy. Você acreditou em mim. Eu deveria ter acreditado em você desde o inicio." Dean não olhou para o irmão em nenhum momento. _Deus, me mate agora... Mas qual o sentido? Quando eu acordar no céu, Sam ainda vai estar na jaula._

Sam não falou nada. Ele levantou e foi até seu irmão mais velho, aquele que limpou seus machucados quando era criança, aquele que viveu com uma verdade perturbadora, por anos, sozinho, apenas para garantir que ele pudesse ser uma criança. Aquele que o defendeu incontáveis vezes. Seu irmão mais velho, sua alma gêmea. Agora aquele fato não parecia mais capaz de ser negado. Ele estava ali, na sua frente, a sua alma gemêa. E amanhã ele o perderia, vivendo no inferno pra sempre sendo apenas metade de quem ele é. Sam abraçou Dean como se tivesse apenas 13 anos de novo e aquela fosse a melhor pessoa que Sam fosse conhecer na vida. E ele era. E ele é.

"Obrigada, Dean" Sam sussurrou. Seus olhos transbordaram e Sam segurou o abraço para que seu irmão não o visse. Dean não se importava, porque estava fazendo o mesmo. Eles não pertenciam em nenhum outro lugar, mas nos braços um do outro.

Depois, quando os dois voltavam para a casa de Bobby; o dia quase amanhecendo, a conversa começou a fluir mais levemente. O peso iria voltar, eles sabiam, a dor, o medo, o desespero de perderem um ao outro estava ali. Apenas escondido no momento. Mas Sam poderia dizer que, sim, ele estava feliz ali. Dean ligou o rádio. Ambos conversaram sobre comida, viagens, infância, e sobre todos os momentos que os dois passaram felizes nela.

Sam iria ter que falar para Dean em algum momento que ele não estava planejando em voltar da jaula, e que Dean não poderia ir atrás dele. Que Lisa, depois de Sam ter ligado no dia anterior, já estava esperando um Dean destruído aparecer em sua porta a qualquer momento. Mas agora não era o momento certo. _Agora ele é meu irmão, e eu sou irmão dele. Agora é disso que nós precisamos._

* * *

Depois da batalha. Depois de Sam sentir Lúcifer matar Cas e Bobby, depois que quase espancar Dean até a morte. Sam tomou o controle. Ele pensou em seu irmão. E quando ele fechou os olhos e pulou para dentro da jaula, foi o calor de Dean contra seus braços na noite anterior que ele sentiu.


End file.
